The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to improved inner loop power control.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communications systems may support multiple services associated with different operational needs. For example, two services may be supported that allow for different operational set points such as a link quality level (e.g., over-the-air block error rates (BLER)). However, in some cases, despite the two services having different acceptable operational set points, the wireless communications systems may still apply a same operation level to both services. For example, power control (e.g., closed-loop power control functions, open-loop power control parameters, etc.) that is indifferent to different over-the-air BLER operation points may result in inefficient power usage and may degrade system performance. Enhancements in closed-loop power control operation may result in improved system performance in such scenarios.